Akatsuki Scroll
by NarutardKerry
Summary: This definitely wasnt what I was expecting though then again who does expect the Akatsuki a 'supposedly' fictional group of deadly rogue ninja to just turn up, even if it was kind of my fault but one things for sure "This was not what I had in mind for someone seeing me in my underwear tonight…". AkatsukiXOc fic, the rating will be T for now but wil go up to M in later chapters.


Prologue

* * *

"Im back!" I yelled as I crossed the threshold of my student house, throwing my oversized bag carelessly to the side of the hall. As the weight of my bag was lifted off my shoulders I rotated my neck till I heard a satisfying click before letting out a large sigh, to say that I was relived to be finishing my second year of university was a huge understatement. I made my way into the hall space taking off my shoes noticing that I hadn't had a reply from my last remaining housemate, the other two had left last week with their course ending a week earlier than mine and they had practically ran out the door at the first chance they got despite the fact that we technically still rented the house for another two and a half months.

I suspected the main reason for them wanting to leave so promptly was down to our last remaining housemate, James. He was, well a little different. Assigned to us last minute after one of our friends whom had been intending on house sharing dropped out, he didn't do himself any favours mainly keeping to himself, hissing at people and often venturing out of his room in a WWII gas mask was most definitely not a usual sight. Though sometime during the first month of college I had deemed him harmless enough to venture into his room with him, it was then that I saw the copious amounts of anime memorabilia and our friendship started despite the fact that my friends still deemed him weird and he was often the target of abuse when they were coming back from a drunken night or when we had a house party.

Shrugging off the thought of my other housemate I made my way into the large modern kitchen glancing at the clock 6:08 it read, that gave me just about enough time to eat and get ready for one of my friends obligatory 'end of year party' started at 9 for which I was going all out for, it had been atleast two months since I had had a weekend that didn't consist of work or revision so the majority of the 3 hours would be spent getting ready. A tad extreme I know, but Im more than happy to admit that I like to look good, which to me meant applying copious amounts of makeup, making sure my naturally pasty white skin was tan and that my hair was done, most of this attitude stemmed fairy recently from my job at a high end bar where you were required to be done up to the nines without it looking tacky.

I quickly set about throwing a pizza into the oven, still hearing nothing from James who would usually slink downstairs at the sound of someone making food hoping he could scrounge something for he was an abysmal cook. I decided to go look for him, I made my way back through the hall and up the white panelled stair case to his room. I knocked once, after a long pause of silence and no reply I decided to let myself in, his room was bare the usually postered walls were now stripped back to their neutral white colour the doubled bed was back to just a mattress though there was a large scroll sitting atop of it with a small note next to it picking up the note with curiosity I read through it.

 _Kaiya,_

 _Sorry I didn't have chance to say goodbye but my parents came by today to help me officially move out, you've been a great housemate to live with over the past few months. Let me know how you've done in your exams when you get your results, though I'm sure you've done well. I managed to get you a little parting gift before heading home, hope you like it!_

 _James_

A small smile was present on my lips as I read the note, glad I had chosen to befriend the guy. My eyes settled to the red, black and gold rolled up scroll, carefully I picked it up marvelling at the quality before undoing the gold ribbon which bind it together and unrolling the parchment, it was an Akatsuki wall scroll I realised. My smile grew slightly as I looked at the familiar characters all clad in their usual cloaks, it was greatly detailed to the point where they looked almost life like, truly unlike any wall scroll I had seen before which lead me to wonder how much James had payed. In the bottom right hand side of the parchment was a small intricately designed box which had Kanji and the Romanji alternative written in gold calligraphy within it follow by a series of labelled hand signs, boar, dog, bear, monkey and ram.

The distinct smell of burning quickly greeted my nose, I cursed out loud to myself before tossing the scroll back onto the bed and running from James room while trying not to slip on the wooden flooring in my socks and into the kitchen wondering just how much time I had actually spent looking at the scroll.

"For fuck sake" I grumbled to myself while scowling at the cremated pizza I had been cooking knowing it was the only piece of substantial food I had left in the house, ' _looks like cereal for tea again…'_ I thought more than bored of the taste of cocopops which had been fuelling me through my exams. I main reason for lack of food being that I was still amidst weighing up all the pros and cons for returning home for summer, it seemed for every pro there was a con. I missed my family a great deal, including the family pets however I certainly did not miss my mum and her ever changing boyfriends, it was a sad fact that my own mother appeared to get more male interest than I did and she was certainly getting more action. I missed my dad too, yet he constantly working for it to even be worth staying with him plus since my parents split he had moved a few hours away from where my friends lived.

Settling on cereal, not like I had a choice, I quickly ate hoping it would be enough food for me not to get drunk off the smell of alcohol let alone one or two drinks later. Somehow it was almost 7pm the next time I looked at the time, rushing what little washing up there was to do and deciding it was time to get ready I once again went upstairs again though this time to my room which was still fully decorated. The room itself was white and contained a basic wardrobe, desk, double bed and a couple of sets of draws it was the same basic layout for the other 3 bedrooms in the house yet my room was still decorated with lots of light blue accessories giving the whole room some colour and posters belonging to different bands, TV shows and animes.

Grabbing a towel off the radiator under my Daryl Dixon ' The Walking Dead' poster I headed to the bathroom at the end of upstairs hall with haste, due to my excited about being able to sing to my heart's content in shower with all my roommates being gone and that there would definitely be hot water. I was very reluctant to pull myself out of the hot water that was cascading onto me, I hadn't had a shower like this in a long time but alas I had to get ready.

First off I went back to my room opting to change from a towel to underwear, unconsciously smirking as I chose matching lavender lace bra and lace French knickers, wondering if anyone was going to get to view them tonight, after all women have needs just as much as men and it had been so long I was almost convinced my virginity was somehow growing back. Dismissing the thought before I seriously considered having a one night stand I started applying makeup including everything from foundation, to winged eyeliner and false eyelashes, I had perfected the art of applying makeup for it not to make me look like a prostitute or goth yet obvious I was wearing it. Next was my hair, I usually left it to go naturally wavy as tackling the waist length grey/silver locks took too much time for just going about my day to day business nevertheless I set about drying then curling the mass that sat atop my head.

It was half eight and I was more than shocked to see I was done half an hour ahead of time with my friend Ju's party being only a few roads away, all I had to do was get dressed which would take mere minuets already knowing the outfit I was wearing as well as matching shoes and bag.

Looking around the room for something to fill my last half an hour with I noticed I had one substantially large piece of wall space that would be perfect place for James's gift to hang, getting it and hooking it onto a nail that was luckily already protruding from the wall I stared once again at the scroll. Rereading the Romanji trying to make sense of it, which was endlessly hopeless as my Japanese was next to nothing before my eyes glanced at the last couple of words which kept resounding in my head 'Kichoyse no Jutsu' it read, I knew I had definitely heard that jutsu in Naruto a few times before it finally sunk in. It was the summoning jutsu, humouring myself I decided to give it a go. I stumbled my way through the Romanji written on thee scroll, pairing it the given hand signs.

 _ **BOAR**_ _I sukurōru no horudā wa nani_ _ **DOG**_ _ni_ _watashi wa, watashi wa akuma no_ _ **BEAR**_ _sukurōru_ _no tame ni shiharau kakakudesu_ _ **MONKEY**_ _shōkan watashinojinsei o ataemasu_ _ **RAM**_

 **KICHOYSE NO JUTSU**

I bit into my thumb drawing blood before slamming my hand onto the floor. I paused in my crouched position for a good few seconds, while looking around the room semi expectantly and slightly disappointed when nothing happened until a large bang was heard from outside I jumped in surprise as I scrambled to my feet, ran to the other side of my bed to look out the window. Waiting on baited breath in the dimming sunlight I made out the shape of a … cat, a fucking cat climbing out of a bin. Laughing to myself I face palmed at how ridiculous I must of looked, I decided that it was probably best that I just got dressed and left for the party before I tried summoning the devil himself.

As I tried to turn back around I let out a small scream of surprise as I felt cool metal snake around my ankle and in the next instant I found myself being held upside down, faced with 10 familiar faces all wearing the signature black cloaks. A low whistle was heard from one of the group making my face flush from both being hung upside down and my attire;

 _This was not what I had in mind for someone seeing me in my underwear…_

* * *

A/N ( **Beta Wanted** ): Well there's the prologue (if you can call it that), hope you like it. I've written this in first person but now that the Akatsuki is officially here I'm in debate about whether to change it to third person so I can get into what they're doing/thinking if shes not really upto much. I'm also looking for a beta so if anyone wants to offer their services, I'll also give a rundown of the plot (grand scheme) of the fic if someone wants to beta to check it's something you wanna get into as although this is a little bit of a crack fic it does have an idea of and end goal or whatever. Im hoping for the other chapters to be a fair bit longer than this obviously.

Also 'James' is actually based off my friends old housemate, he actually did wear a gas mask around the flat (among other things) it was a little unnerving…

Well anyway, Ja-ne

PS Review!


End file.
